starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Бластерный пистолет
thumb|250px|[[Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DL-44]] Бластерный пистолет, также известный как пистолет-бластер или попросту бластер, был ручным оружием, использующим зарядные батареи. Существовал отдельный вид более мощных в использовании пистолетов. Модели thumb|230px|Бластерные пистолеты времён [[Великая галактическая война|Великих галактических войн.]] * Тяжёлый арканианский пистолет * Мандалорский бластер * Бластерный пистолет ВЕСТАР-34 * Ручной бластер DC-15s * Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DL-44 * Бластерный пистолет DH-17 Появления * Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Истребление * * * * Star Wars: Starfighter * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны: Скрытая угроза * Странствия джедая: Последняя битва * Звёздные войны. Приключения 1: Охота на «Бегущего за солнцем» * Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Star Wars: Battlefront * Star Wars: Bounty Hunter * Star Wars: Republic Commando * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны: Атака клонов * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' television series * Войны клонов: Прелюдия * Войны клонов: Планы * Войны клонов: Мышиная охота * Войны клонов: Падение Фоллина * Войны клонов: Головоломка * Войны клонов: Мороз * Войны клонов: Долина * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту * The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation * Войны клонов: Приглашение * Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 1 * Swamp Station Sweep * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * * Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: На службе Республике * The Replacements * Испытание джедаев * Йода: Свидание с тьмой * Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов * Имперские коммандос: 501-й * Star Wars: 1313 * * * * Хан Соло в Звёздном тупике * * * Star Wars: Dark Forces * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Star Wars: Assault Team * Star Wars 1 * Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики * Звёздные войны, выпуск 3: «Звезда Смерти» * Звёздные войны, выпуск 4: В борьбе против Дарта Вейдера * Звёздные войны, выпуск 5: Смотри: Луны Явина * Звёздные войны, выпуск 6: Это... последняя глава? * Scoundrel's Luck * Jedi's Honor * Tatooine Manhunt * Strike Force: Shantipole * Battle for the Golden Sun * Starfall * Otherspace * Scavenger Hunt * Crisis on Cloud City * Black Ice * The Isis Coordinates * The Game Chambers of Questal * Death in the Undercity * Кладбище Альдераана * * * * * * * * * * * * * Planet of the Mists * Миссия на Лианне * The Abduction * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron * Under a Black Sun * * Beyond the Rim * * Руины Дантуина * Звездные войны, выпуск 7: Новые планеты, новые опасности! * Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3 * Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World! * Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below * Star Wars 11: Star Search! * Star Wars 12: Doomworld! * Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords * Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon * Star Wars 15: Star Duel * Star Wars 16: The Hunter * Star Wars 17: Crucible * Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes * Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble * Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord * Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator * Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury * Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter * Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut? * Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter * Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone * Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine * Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express * Star Wars 33: Saber Clash * Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising * Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat * Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void * Dread Discovery! * A Matter of Monsters! * The Snow Demons! * Death Trap! * The Ice Worm Cometh! * Showdown * Pursuit! * The Constancia Affair * Gambler's World * The Kashyyyk Depths * Tatooine Sojourn * Осколок кристалла власти * ''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic * Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom * * * * * * * * * Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * Роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook * Звёздные войны, выпуск 39: Империя наносит ответный удар: Начало * Murder on the Executor * Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот * Стойкий * Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем * * Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes * Звёздные войны, выпуск 43: Империя наносит ответный удар: Предательство на Беспине * Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader * Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi * * Dark Knight's Devilry * Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever * Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil * Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin * Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor * Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising * Star Wars 55: Plif! * Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds * Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye! * Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes * Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine! * Star Wars 59: Bazarre * Star Wars 60: Shira's Story * Star Wars 62: Pariah! * Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider * Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets * Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits * Star Wars 67: The Darker * Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi * Тени Империи * ''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book * Тени Империи (комикс) * * Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются * Звёздные войны, выпуск 69: Смерть в Городе костей * Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle * Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos * Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars... * Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff! * Star Wars 79: The Big Con * Star Wars 80: Ellie * * Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice * * * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale * Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 1 * Толщина кожи: история толстой танцовщицы * Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 2 * Мандалорский доспех * Корабль невольников * Рисковое дело * Перемирие на Бакуре * Звёздные войны 81: Судьбы джав * Star Wars 82: Diplomacy * Star Wars 83: Sweetheart Contract * Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching * Star Wars 85: The Hero * Star Wars 91: Wookiee World * Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand * Star Wars 94: Small Wars * Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons * Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away * Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess * Star Wars 100: First Strike * Star Wars 103: Tai * Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II * Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith * Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * Head in the Clouds * }} Источники * ''Star Wars'' toy line * ''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line * ''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' toy line * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1985) * Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game * Справочник по «Звёздным войнам» * Star Wars Campaign Pack * Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope * The Star Wars Rules Companion * Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin * Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back * Imperial Sourcebook * Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi * Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters * Death Star Technical Companion * Cracken's Rebel Field Guide * Star Wars Gamemaster Kit * Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One * Star Wars Miniatures Battles * Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two * Справочник по «Наследнику Империи» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * Star Wars Gamemaster Screen * Wanted by Cracken * Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley * Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts * Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook * Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim * Справочник по «Тёмной империи» * Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three * Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии * ''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition * Хан Соло и справочник по Корпоративному сектору * ''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition * Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters * Справочник по «Последнему приказу» * ''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * Cracken's Rebel Operatives * * * * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * Справочник по Империи (второе издание) * Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion * * * * Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations * The Star Wars Planets Collection * * Creatures of the Galaxy * * * * Platt's Starport Guide * Goroth: Slave of the Empire * * Galladinium's Fantastic Technology * ''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * * Справочник по «Теням Империи» * Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи» * * Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Leia (In Boushh Disguise)|link=soteKleia.asp}} * * Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids * Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии * Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised * ''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line * * Star Wars: Behind the Magic * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии * Star Wars Roleplaying Game * Справочник по оружию и технологиям * * * * * Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide * * Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь * Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * * * * Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook * Руководство по эпохе Восстания * Галактика интриг * * * Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic * * * Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic * Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела * Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game * * Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire» * Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Game Master's Kit * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Солнца фортуны * * * Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира * * Fly Casual * Твердыни сопротивления * * * }} Категория:Бластерные пистолеты Категория:Типы оружия Категория:Оружие по алфавиту